


Policies

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, M/M, meta-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Gabriel gets yelled at





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Gabriel's alive, okay?

_"Gabriel!_ I thought we agreed - no fucking with politics."

Gabriel looked offended. "Not me. Even I wouldn't go that far."

Chuck blinked, and slowly looked from his son to the news page in his browser.

"Seriously? What the hell?"

Gabriel shrugged. "My money's on demon deal."


End file.
